Toklo
Toklo (toe-klo) 'is a huge, dark, muscular grizzly bear with sharp teeth and large claws. Personality He can be unsociable at times, as well as snappish and stubborn, but he is very protective over the other bears. He is the second-largest of the four, after Kallik. History Seekers Manga Toklo's Story :Toklo was traveling with his brother, Tobi, and his mother, Oka, in a forest they were in before the events of ''The Quest Begins. He decided to look for food secretly while his mother rested her injured foot, only to have Tobi follow him. They then found a dead carass of a moose and wanted to bring it to Oka, not knowing that it belonged to their father. They were found out soon after and got chased to a den which belongs to their father. Toklo revealed they were his cubs and their father let them off but not without warning them to leave his territory the next morning. Toklo and his family were later thrown out of the forest by Toklo's father. Seekers: The Original Series ''The Quest Begins :Toklo was traveling with his mother, Oka, and his sickly brother, Tobi, along the border of Alberta and British Columbia, Canada. He was almost run over by a firebeast while pretending that a log in the road was a rabbit, and pretended to hunt it. He was interested in becoming a strong bear, and learned from his mother quickly. However, when Tobi died, Oka was blinded by grief, and abandons him when they reach the Great Salmon River. Toklo was then left to fend for himself, and later came upon another young grizzly cub named Ujurak. Shortly he agreed to let Ujurak travel with him, they came upon another young bear named Lusa. She was a small black bear cub, and said that she had seen Toklo's mother, Oka, and that she told her to find him to tell him she was sorry for abandoning him. Toklo didn't want anything to do with her, though. However, Ujurak persuaded Toklo to let Lusa come with them on their journey. [[Great Bear Lake (Book)|''Great Bear Lake]] :Lusa told Toklo about how Oka was sorry about what she did, and that Oka really loved Toklo, but he dismissed it. Later on, Ujurak, Lusa, and Toklo traved to Great Bear Lake, 'where thousands of bears were meeting for the Longest Day. There he was chosen to swim to Paw Print Island to convince the spirits to bring back the salmon. While swimming there, the spirits of his mother and brother visited him. Toklo thought they were trying to drown him, but figures out that they were there to help him. Smoke Mountain :Toklo and Lusa seemed to be closer to each other. The bears, including Taqqiq, heard of a place called Smoke Mountain, from an old bear named Qopuk. He soon died, and the bears decided to go to Smoke Mountain. Taqqiq left the group soon afterwards. Lusa was hit by a firebeast, and fell in a state like depression. Toklo helped her to travel by carrying her on his back. Later he confronted her and convinced her not to run away. The bears encountered flat-faces, whom captured and trapped Toklo.He almost drowned because the firebeast fell into the water. The other bears rescued him, and arrived at the Last Great Wilderness. The Last Wilderness :Toklo was cornered by a young flat-face cub when he was deciding to hunt a caribou. After some time, Toklo chose to leave the group forever and live on his own, which made Lusa very sad. But, he struggles to live on his own in the mountains, where he hears that prey is scarce, and the flat-faces are bulding dens near; and destroying the trees. When Toklo was going toward the flat lands, he discovers that there are lots of metal buildings and metal birds. There, he rescues Lusa and Kallik from getting crushed by the metal bird. Toklo finds out that Ujurak was missing and he joins with Lusa and Kallik to help find him. Fire in the Sky :Toklo and the group was guided by Kallik, to and though the ice. He is angry and tense as Kallik takes the lead instead of him, proving herself more effective then he is on the ice. On one night Toklo had a dream from the lone bear. In the dream the lone bear warned him that one of the four was going to die. Toklo thought it was Lusa, so he told Ujurak and Kallik in private about his theory. Then Lusa and him headed back to land. Before they made it, Lusa was captured by flat-faces. Toklo is found by Kallik and Ujurak, and the three devised a plan to free Lusa. They did so, and went back to following the rising sun across the ice. Spirits in the Stars :''Coming Soon Seekers: Return to the Wild ''Island of Shadows :''Coming Soon ''The Melting Sea River of Lost Bears :''Coming Soon :Coming Soon Trivia *Erin Hunter has revealed that Toklo will not fall in love with Lusa. Quotes "In case you hadn't noticed, we're in danger, bee-brain." -Toklo yelling at Ujurak, The Last Wilderness, page 234 "What about you? You didn't even think twice about following those two. They say, 'Let's go onto the ice' and right away you say, 'Where do I put my paws?' If you ask me, you're the brave one." -Toklo about Lusa, Fire in the Sky, page 5 Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Toklo's Story Characters Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Smoke Mountain Characters Category:The Last Wilderness Characters Category:Fire in the Sky Characters Category:Spirits in the Stars Characters Category:Males Category:Animals